monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kornelia Huld
Kornelia Huld - 'siedemnastoletnia Huldra, pochodzi z zimnej Norwegii, gdzie spędziła większość swojego życia. Dziewczyna często odgrywa rolę mediatorki i "dziewczynki na posyłki", nie jest osobą wykazującą się dużą kreatywnością, czasem jest cicha i wycofana, ale nie jest nieśmiała. Upiorka ma lekkie problemy ze słuchem, przez co wiele razy była wyśmiewana i nazywano ją przygłuchawą. Nieraz płakała z tego powodu. Obecnie w nowej szkole ukrywa ten problem zdrowotny, chce poprawić swój wizerunek wśród innych, to dlatego często daje sobą pomiatać. Osobowość Kornelia to miła i sympatyczna osoba, prawie nic nie działa jej na nerwy, a jeśli już, to niesamowicie łatwo ją uspokoić. Ma silną wolę, aczkolwiek nie jest w stanie funkcjonować i wykonywać prac bez jasno określonego planu działania, często chowa się w cieniu innych osób, może przez to wydawać się osobą aspołeczną, co prawdą nie jest. Nie zabiera głosu publicznie, ponieważ zwyczajnie boi się, że poniesie porażkę lub zostanie wyśmiana. Praktycznie przez cały okres nauki dziewczyna pełniła rolę "osoby na posyłki" w grupie, nawet w swojej starej szkole. Upiorka nigdy nie pragnęła być liderką, jej marzeniem było posiadanie prawdziwych przyjaciół oraz bliskich osób. Korny jest osobą odpowiedzialną, bardzo poważnie traktuje swoje obowiązki i zawsze dąży do tego, by wywiązywać się ze złożonych obietnic, można na niej polegać, aczkolwiek jedynie jej rodzina zna Kornelię od tej bardziej wrażliwej strony. Mocno się przywiązuje, jak coś polubi, to na stałe. Upiorka często zapomina o swoich potrzebach czy dolegliwościach kosztem chęci pomocy innym. Wygląd Kornelia to niziutka, szaroskóra upiorka o wąskich, szmaragdowych oczach. Włosy upiorki są czarne i niezwykle puszyste, otulają jej głowę. Uszy Kornelii są wydłużone i zdecydowanie większe od przeciętnych uszu, tak samo jej nos, który zakończony jest "bulwą". Dziewczyna ma dość duże dłonie i stopy. Można zauważyć, że dziewczyna posiada ogon podobny do ogona krowiego, zakończony jest puklem czarnych włosów. Relacje 'Rodzina Kornelia jest córką pary trolli. Dziewczyna bardzo kocha swoich rodziców, ale czasami nie rozumie ich postępowania. Upiorka jest jedynaczką, zawsze bardzo pragneła mieć rodzeństwo. Uwarzała że bycie starszą siostrą jest wspaniałe, rodzice upiorki nie chcą nawet o tym słyszeć. Kornelia z powodu braku jakiejkolwiek bliskiej jej osoby, zaczęła zadawać się z szkolnymi "paczkami" 'Dalsza rodzina' Kornelia nie posiada ogromnej rodziny - jedynie kilku krewnych żyjących w krajach skandynawskich. 'Zwierzak' Dziewczyna nie posiada zwierząt, już wystarczająco duzo problemów ma ze swoim krowim ogonkiem. 'Miłość' Dziewczyna nie ugania się za chłopcami, a i oni za nią. W głębi duszy to romantyczka, liczy że chociaż odrobina pewności siebie Pepi spłynie na nią, co umożliwi jej znalezienie kogoś, na stałe. 'Przyjaciele' Kornelia przyjaźnii się jedynie z swoją "idolką" Penelope "Pepi" Pinq, a także z resztą jej "paczki" czyli Avalon Vincula oraz Patricią. 'Znajomi' Do grona szkolnych znajomych Huldry należą Lavender Marigold, Justin Saina oraz Rantan Ameteru a także Blair DeGhoul i Haru Yamada. 'Wrogowie' Od czasu pewnego incydentu, norweszka stale drze koty z triclopką Blythe Eye. 'Historie relacji' Z Penelope "Pepi" Pinq Kornelia jest ślepo wpatrzona w Penelope, głeboko wierzy że dzięki dużej pewności siebie i dobremu stylowi, Kornelia będzie miała okazję by choć przez chwilę zaistnież w grupie potworów. Byłaby gotowa zrobic dla Pepi prawie wszystko. Z Lavender Marigold Huldra poznała Lejmoniadę w szkolnym ogrodzie, gdzie najczęściej przebywa Greczynka. Norweszka ukrywała się wśród boażerii by uciec myślami od szkolnego hałasu, przy okazji chciała mieć chwilkę dla siebie, zwyczajnie odpocząć, porozmyślać o tym i owym. Zachwycała się fakturami kwiatów, aż napotkała Lavender, która beztrosko lezała plecami na trawie, rozkoszując się naturą. Kornelia, z racji swojej natury trolla, szybko wpasowała się w boażerię, i cichutko obserwowała rozmażoną Lavender której z radości trzepotały skrzydełka. Lejmoniada, chwytała we włosy promyki, ciepłego, popoludniowego słońca aż kątem oka, zauwazyła kawałek spódnicy Kornelii, która nie wtopiła się w kwiatowe otoczenie, tak jak ciało trollicy. Dała jej ręką znać by podeszła, a sama nadal rozkoszowała się urokami natury. Kornelia chwilę biła się z myślami, co powinna uczynić, jednakże stwierdziła że beztorskie leżenie na trawie, musi być bardzo relaksujące, więc owinęła się materiałem sukienki jeszcze mocniej, by promienie słońca nie poparzyły jej osoby za bardzo, po czym podeszła do Greczynki. Lavi zachęciła huldrę do położenia się na trawie, i chwytaniu tych pięknych widoków, trollica była świadoma czym może skutkować dłuższe narażanie się na promienie słoneczne, jednakże wysłuchała rady Lavender o całkowitym odprężeniu oraz oczyszczeniu umysłu. Leżały tak kilka dobrych godzin, oglądając kwiaty i pomimo bólu od słońca, Kornelia z chęcią wysłuchiwała Lavender, a i nimfa z chęcią odpowiadała trollicy na pytania. Kornelia jako miłośniczka mody, chwaliła kwiatowe desenie które tamtego dnia Lavender miała na swoich ogrodniczkach, Nimfa jednakże nie słuchała pochwał huldry, bowiem była zbyt rozmażona. Kiedy słońce chyliło się ku zenitowi, nimfa oraz trollica poderwały się, by na czas wrócić do dormitorium, Kornelię bardzo bolały ramiona oraz twarz, co spowodowane było zbyt długim leżeniem na słońcu, Lavender zerwała kilka kwiatów rumianku, by huldra mogła wetrzeć je w obolałe miejsca na swoim ciele, co momentalnie przyniosło Norweszce ulgę. Zostały dobrymi znajomymi, i często razem odpoczywają na łonie natury. Z Rantan Ameteru Z Justinem Sainą Huldra oraz Dżinn mieli przyjemność poznać się podczas trwającego w Straszyceum weekendu. Z racji zamieszkiwania dormitorium, (oonkeważ ich rodzinne domy były zdecydowanie za daleko, by codziennie się do nich wybierać i wracać, nawet z darem teleportacji jakim to odznacza się chłopak) często widywali się na korytarzu, ale nigdy nie zamienili żadnego słowa, do czasu tamtego popołudnia. Kornelia, siedziala na ławeczce w szkole, szkicowała. Nudziła się tamtego dnia niemiłosiernie, więc postanowiła poprojektować kilka ubrań dla kolegów i koleżanek z klasy, kiedy była już w połowie pracy, zaczęła szkicować swój pomysł na stylizację z myślą o Justinie. Nie miała zamiaru nikomu pokazywać rysunków, lecz oto jak na zawołanie zaczepił ją Justin, pytając o to, czy wie coś na temat domniemanego zastępstwa na chemii, z powodu przylrego wypadku z chemikaliami, w którym paluszki maczali szkolni dowcipnisie. Kornelia, nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, jako osoba wierząca w przesądy wróżby i brak jakiegokolwiek przypadku w życiu, była zaszokowana faktem iż chłopak podszedł do niej akurat kiedy skończyła swój projekt z myślą o jego osobie. Pewnie tępo wpatrywałaby się w scianę udając niemowę, gdyby dżinn nie rozpoznał siebie na rysunku (pasemka we włosach robią swoje) z wrażenia zamilkł na chwilę, po czym spytał czy mógłby z bliska obejrzeć i w całej okazałości pracę Kornelii, huldrę oblał rumieniec, ale skinęła głową twierdząco. Muzyk, był pod ogromnym wrażeniem rysowniczego talentu Kornelii, zaczęli rozmawiać o sztuce i siedzieli tak przez dłuższy czas. Kornelia, podarowała muzykowi swój rysunek, co niesamowicie go ucieszyło, po raz pierwszy ktoś wykonał jego podobiznę, która nie była zapisem swiatła zwanym potocznie fotografią. Zostali znajomymi. Z Blair DeGhoul Ich znajomość zaczęła się całkowicie przypadkiem. Upiorki, początkowo wpadły na siebie na szkolnym korytarzu podczas przerwy, Kornelia wytrąciła przypadkowo hybrydzie kubek z herbatką, po który Blair stała aż pół bitej godziny w kolejce w kawiarence. Początkowo hybryda była nie zbyt zadowolona z tgo faktu, ale widząc skołowaną minę huldry, użarła się w w język. Zaproponowała Norweszce wspólny "poznawczy" wypad do kawiarenki, ale Kornelia wtedy uciekła zostawiając Blair samą. Jakiś czas później, Blair odnalazła trollicę jak samktnie siedziała z zeszytem do projektowania, podeszła do niej, po czm wręczyła trollicy kubek z napojem mówiąc przy tym "Skoro nie chciałaś pójść do kawiarnii, kawiarnia przyszła do Ciebie" huldra zaśmiała się szczerze, tak nawiązała się między nimi rozmowa. Dzisiaj często widują się na szkolnym korytarzu, mogą na siebie liczyć. 'Z Blythe Eye' Nastolatki, wpadły na siebie podczas tygodnia mody w Straszyceum. Niemal od razu, nie przypadły sobie do gustu. Dziewczyny, jako fashionistki z prawdziwego zdarzenia, zostały zaangażowane w stylizowanie modeli oraz modelek, lecz niestety....obie miały zupełnie inne wizje na stylizacje. Sprawa zaogniła się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Blythe wyśmiała pomysł Kornelii, by zrezygnować z klasycznych dodatków i dodać coś bardziej "ekstrawaganckiego". Wtedy dziewczyny zaczęły ze sobą rywalizować. Z zacięciem szykowały zestawienia i nawet nie zauważyły, jak zaczęły zwyczajnie wystawiać się na pośmiewisko. Kością niezgody numer dwa została pewna sukienka...zarówno Blythe jak i Kornelii kreacja niezwykle się spodobała, rzuciły się na suknię po czym zaczęły się z sobą szarpać. Materiał pękł z głośnym trzaskiem, tak jak dobre imię nastolatek. Obie zostały wyproszone a na ich miejsce szybko znaleziono inne chętne przygody w świecie mody nastolatki. Od tamtej pory, Blythe i Kornelia drą ze sobą koty. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Na tle większości uczniów, odznacza się małą ilością kolorów ubioru oraz ogólnie, skóry itp. *Posiada krowi ogon. *Prawie nic nie mówi. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Brak Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki: '''Korny *'Ulubione powiedzonko: mhm *'''Najbardziej lubi: '''słuchać modowych porad Pepi, kiedy jest chwalona przez Pepi *...a najmniej: Wydurniać się przed grupą *'Zwierzak: '''Nadaktywny ogon *'Nie rusza się z domu bez: 'wygodnych butów i notatnika by spisywac pomysły koleżanek *'Ulubiony kolor: 'zielony oraz szary *'Sekrety jej pokoju: 'Cały dom Kornelii zrobiony jest ze skały a ściany w nim jak i meble są szare. Zainteresowania 'Moda ' Kornelia zainteresowała się nią za sprawą Penelope, której modowych porad bardzo często słucha i je praktykuje. 'Literatura ' Hobby Kornelii, aczkolwiek nie czyta publicznie. Zdolności *'Wrażliwość na światło słoneczne -''' Skóra upiorki jest bardzo podatna na poparzenia, więc dziewczyna musi używać kremów z filtrem. *'Zwinność '- Kornelia jest bardzo zwinną osobą, potrafi np.skakać między budynkami. *'''Kamuflaż - Upiroka potrafi się kamuflować, najlepiej wychodzi jej to po zmroku. *'Dobry wzrok' - Dziewczyna ma bardzo rozwinięty zmysł wzroku i bardzo dobrze widzi w ciemnościach. Niezapomniane cytaty Miejsce pochodzenia Norwegia - monarchia konstytucyjna,thumb|left|140pxktórej terytorium obejmuje zachodnią część Półwyspu Skandynawskiego, Jan Mayen, Svalbard i Wyspę Bouveta. Ma łączną powierzchnię 385 252 km² i liczy około pięciu milionów mieszkańców. Jest drugim najrzadziej zaludnionym państwem Europy. Graniczy ze Szwecją niemal na całej długości granicy; znacznie krótsze odcinki oddzielają Norwegię od Finlandii i Rosji. Kraj posiada również granicę morską (przez cieśninę Skagerrak) z Danią. Stolicą Norwegii jest Oslo. Długa, licząca ponad 20 tys. kilometrów linia brzegowa znana jest z charakterystycznych zatok, tzw. fiordów. Nazwa kraju pochodzi od staronordyckiego nord vegen (pol. droga na północ). Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|230pxHuldra (norw. hulder) – postać z norweskich wierzeń ludowych, żeński odpowiednik trolla. Huldry – w przeciwieństwie do trolli – były pięknymi dziewczętami i na pozór niczym nie różniły się od zwykłych ludzi. Jedynym, co szpeciło huldrę, był krowi ogon wystający spod spódnicy. Ciekawostki *Została adoptowana od SmoczejS. *Wygląd Kornelii został "zainspirowany" konceptem od SmoczejS *Nie lubi gołębi Galeria IMG 20161214 144353.jpg|Kornelia Kornelia ID 2.jpg|Oficjalny art CookieKorneliaAnastasiaSzkic.jpg|Z Cookie ZuHoof & Anastasią Morą - szkic długopisem. W różnych seriach OctaviaIKorneliaWPrzypadkowychStrojachSzkic.jpg|Z Octavią Dewdrop w przypadkowym stroju. Kornelia FDOS.jpg|First day of school Od innych IMG 20161213 141331.jpg|Kornelia i jej przyjaciółki by SmoczaS Kornelia Skullette by A.G.png|skull by Amity.Gala Meta timeline *2016 - Rochi mouscedes absolutnie zakochuje sie w wyglądzie Kornelii, więc adoptuje ją od SmoczejS *2016 - ujawnione zostają art i bio huldry. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Kornelią oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). *Maj 2017 - Kornelia zostaje opublikowana, po długim czasie. Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Trolle Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Norwegia Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija